


Flash Fic Challenge

by Elisara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisara/pseuds/Elisara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s the rules:</p><p>    Put your MP3 player on shuffle<br/>Start writing when the song begins.<br/>When the song is over, so is your fic.<br/>Post what you’ve written</p><p>I wiggle on the rules a little, because I listen to the song through one time to get a concept of what the song makes me want to write. Then I replay the song and write for the length of the song. Each chapter will be a different song and focus on a different character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erica

_The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars_

**Erica**

It was strange, Erica thought to herself as she tugged on the buckle of her boot, that when you were terrified over a long period of time, there was a point you finally reached when it just seemed to stop. You weren't in any less danger, you weren't even truly any less afraid, but everything just sort of seemed to go numb to it. She leaned back against the wall and stared at the bars caging her. 

"It's just a different kind of cage," she murmured.

Boyd raised his head, confusion written clearly on his face. "What?"

Erica nodded at the bars. "Those. All of this. When I let Derek bite me, I thought I was escaping from my prison, the trap my epilepsy made of my body. But really all I did was exchange one cage for another."

Boyd sighed and moved to the wall, sinking down next to her. "Someone will find us."

"You think they will?" Erica shook her head. "Derek won't. We left him. Why would he look for us? For all he knows, we're in Las Vegas living it up."

"Stiles knows."

"Stiles knows the Argents had us. If anything, he'll tell Scott to look for us there." Her voice dropped. "After what Gerard did to him, he might not tell anyone anything."

"They'll find out eventually, even if Stiles doesn't say anything," Boyd said. "These alphas, they wouldn't have taken us without some kind of reason. They want to use us, and to do that, they're going to have to eventually tell someone they have us."

Erica shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe we're going to have to get ourselves out."

Boyd frowned. "Erica, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I'm just saying -"

"I'm serious," Boyd interrupted, staring at her intently. "Don't give them a reason to hurt you. I don't..." His voice trailed off as he took her hand and threaded their fingers together. "I can't do this without you, Erica. I don't _want_ to do this without you."

Erica blew out a breath and nestled closer. "Okay," she whispered in apparent agreement, but in her mind Erica promised herself that she wasn't going to be an easy target, no matter what. Odds were that neither of them were making it out of this nightmare alive, and she wasn't going to let them take her down without a fight.


	2. Stiles

_Satellite Mind - Metric_

**Stiles**

Stiles lay curled in a ball, lost in a haze of agony and exhaustion. He no longer had any idea how many days (weeks?) they'd been held, with their captors alternately torturing and ignoring them, but he knew it had been long enough that he was reaching a breaking point. If he'd been a little more lucid, he probably would have been proud of himself for lasting as long as he had.

The screams from the next room, where Isaac had been dragged hours ago, had finally faded. Stiles would be more grateful for that fact if the walls weren't so thin that he could still hear everything that was being done to his friend, things he refused to put name to, even in his mind.

He closed his eyes, concentrating. In all the lessons he'd had with Alan Deaton, none of them had covered telepathy, but at this point that was his only hope. He focused all his strength on trying to push his thoughts at Scott, at Lydia, at _anyone_ who might hear him. If belief was at the very core of his abilities, then he was going to believe with every cell in his body that someone could hear him.

_'Stiles.'_

Stiles opened his eyes and slowly, painfully turned his head, frowning when he realized he was still alone. He'd been sure he heard a voice calling his name. Was he dreaming? Had he lost consciousness while trying to summon help? 

He closed his eyes again. Maybe it really was hopeless. He and Isaac were going to die here, and his dad would be alone. He tried to lift his head, but the jolt of fire that ripped through his neck and back made him immediately give up the attempt. He couldn't even remember what they'd done to cause the pain. It was no use. He couldn't focus his thoughts anymore. He wasn't even sure he wanted to try.

As he felt his head begin to swim, the voice came again. 

_'Sweetheart.'_

Stiles choked back a sob. He knew that voice, even though he hadn't heard it in years. "Mom?"

_'My sweet boy, don't give up. Not yet. They're coming, I promise. They're going to find you, but you can't give up.'_

Stiles dragged his eyes open again and swore he saw the hazy outline of a woman crouching next to him. "I'm tired, Mom," he whispered. "I just want it to be over. Please."

_'No! No, Corraidhín. You are not going to give up. There are too many people who still need you. I promise you they're coming. It won't be much longer.'_

Stiles felt himself drifting as his mother's voice sang lullabies in his ear. Just as darkness started closing in, a loud crash that shook the entire house jerked him back to awareness. The crash was followed by gunshots and roaring until finally everything seemed to still.

"Stiles! Isaac!"

_'I love you, precious boy. Tell your father I love him, too.'_

The door to the room seemed to explode and Scott rushed in. "Stiles!" He turned to shout over his shoulder, "He's here! He's in here!"

"Mom, wait. Don't leave me."

_'I'm always with you, darling boy. I promise, I never left.'_


End file.
